


Necessary

by snowpuppies



Series: Chosen [4]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: AU, Angst, Gen, POV Original Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-05
Updated: 2009-04-05
Packaged: 2017-10-02 07:10:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowpuppies/pseuds/snowpuppies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Slayer faces the Cruciamentum.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Necessary

 

  
The Watcher approached the warehouse with trepidation.

Gravel crunched under his feet with each step; it seemed to echo in the stillness of early morning.

The Cruciamentum was unpleasant…cruel, perhaps, but unfortunately, necessary. It was a time-honored tradition that had served the Council well in the past, and would certainly continue to do so.

He'd had this argument with himself time and time again and each time, let himself be convinced.

It was _necessary_.

He opened the nearest door—it was covered in rust and squeaked with disuse—and squinted into the darkness.

He called for his Slayer; she didn't answer.

Concerned, he hovered in the entryway, calling her name again.

Finally, he heard her voice, soft and frail.

Slowly, he crept into the building—stake in one hand, cross in the other—while possible scenarios flooded his mind. Perhaps she'd killed the creature, just as it had delivered an incapacitating blow. Perhaps she'd trapped the creature, and was calling for his assistance. Or perhaps the creature had killed her, turned her, and now they were both lying in wait to drain the blood from his body.

He swallowed convulsively, and moved closer to a row of opaque windows, his fingers flexing nervously around the stake.

"There you are!"

He screamed, cross clattering to the ground, as a dark head popped around the corner. Propping himself against the wall, he tried to steady his rapid breathing.

"Whad'ya think? I was gonna jump out of the dark and suck your blood?"

Heart beating out of his chest, the Watcher tried to smile. "Yes, well…glad to know you made it." Not quite reassured of his safety, he backed towards the door. When he felt the warmth of the sun on the back of his neck, he breathed a sigh of relief and turned into the light. "Now the next thing—"

The Slayer wasn't listening. As soon as the Watcher turned away, she spun him around and punched him in the jaw, laying him flat in the crunchy gravel.

"What in the—?" The Watcher blinked into the clear, blue sky, gently fingering his jaw.

Hands on her hips, the Slayer glared into his shocked face.

"Go back to your Council and give them one of those for me." She turned to leave, calling over her shoulder, "I quit."

 

***

 

Two weeks later, he watched as they buried her body.

He was the only representative at the memorial. The Council that killed her, those who had slain the Slayer, was too busy looking for the next girl Called to pay their respects.

Well, it was to be expected, he supposed.

After all, She'd only saved the world.

A lot.

 

 

 

_FIN_.

 

Originally archived [here](http://snowpuppies.livejournal.com/180566.html).


End file.
